Chapter 1 - The Funeral
Chapter 1 - The Funeral & The Bombshell is the first episode of The Clearwood Murders. It was released on February 2, 2019. It introduced all of our main characters, their relations to each other, and how their backstories will affect the plot going forward. Summary Lorraine Carter died at 42 from cancer and her body is sent back home to her hometown of Clearwood, Washington. She had been living in California for the last nineteen years and had been estranged from her family. So her family has no knowledge of her life in California. Her parents, Clarence and Kathy Carter, brother Andrew, his wife Beverly, their daughter Beverly, their cousin Claudius, and Andrew's friends Scott Lane, Nick Curtis, Charlie Rodriguez, Nick's daughter Bella, and Charlie's daughter-figure friend Emilia all attend the funeral. It's revealed through backstories that her family and friends had a strained relationship with Lorraine due to her lifestyle and reputation as a whore. It was also revealed that she slept with both Nick and Charlie, with the latter being in love with her. Her family discovers that Lorraine has an 18 year old son named Tyler after he was announced as the first speaker to deliver his eulogy of his mother. The existance of a grandson both shocks and delights Clarence and Kathy, who immediately decide to take him in. Tyler tells his long lost family a story about Lorraine being a good mother and changed woman from the one that they used to know, much to the delight of his grandparents, who regret severing their relationship with Lorraine. But the one person who still thought negatively about Lorraine was her former best friend, Mandy McGuire, who is known as a gossiper and is actually a much bigger whore than Lorraine, but hides to make herself look better. Her speech about Lorraine was disrespectful and upset Tyler, who couldn't stop the speech. Characters *Lorraine Carter (mentioned) *Tyler Carter *Clarence Carter *Kathy Carter *Andrew Carter *Daphne Carter *Beverly Carter *Claudius Carter *Scott Lane *Nick Curtis *Charlie Rodriguez *Bella Curtis *Emilia *Mandy McGuire *Scott's parents (mentioned) *Emilia's parents (mentioned) *Walter Carter (mentioned) *Bella's mother (mentioned) Deaths Chapter # means the death number within the chapter. Story # means the death number within the story. Trivia *First appearance of Tyler Carter, Clarence Carter, Kathy Carter, Andrew Carter, Daphne Carter, Beverly Carter, Claudius Carter, Scott Lane, Nick Curtis, Charlie Rodriguez, Bella Curtis, Emilia, and Mandy McGuire. *First mention of Scott's parents, Emilia's parents, Bella's mother, and the deceased characters Lorraine Carter and Walter Carter. *The introduction of the story states that this story was originally written as a fan fiction to That 70s Show before it was changed into a fan fiction story for Scream. Despite this being changed to a more original story, many aspects of the original inspiration is still present. *Despite obvious references to That 70s Show, there are many changes to distinguish and separate the stories from each other. Chapter 1's Video